8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardapedia:Featured Articles/2009
Featured Articles from 2009. While the wiki was created in 2008, the first featured article was only chosen after the takeover, specifically on January 7 , 2009. The heading changes because of the site revamp in July. ---- December 2009 Fei Xian is the reluctant caretaker and master of Liu Wong in How I Killed Your Master. A rather strict character, Fei cares little for people's feelings, even to go as far as insulting his own sons regularly. He is the current master and practitioner of the Five Mantis Fist, a secret fighting style passed down throughout the Fei family. (More...) November 2009 Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War is the second volume of the acclaimed Atomic Robo series. The volume follows Atomic Robo's activities in World War II. It introduced Otto Skorzeny, the scarred leader of the Laufpanzers and Atomic Robo's second prime antagonist. It also introduces The Sparrow, one of Britain's top secret agents who has a bitter hatred for Robo, into the fray. (More...) October 2009 Baron Heinrich von Helsingard is Robo's archnemesis in the pulp action comic, Atomic Robo. A German scientist, he seeks to forsee the progress of Nazi Germany with his crimes against humanity, and has plans to create himself as the world's first super-man. He has tormented Robo many time during his life, and though he had lost his body, clones of his brain in jars still remain, wired into large war machines, fitted with heavy-duty weapons. (More...) September 2009 Fighter McWarrior is the childish, stupid, swordsman of the Light Warriors. He is master of all the Zodiac Kenshido forms, obsessed with swords and inventor of the Sword-Chucks. He believes to be the best friend of Black Mage Evilwizardington, but in fact Black Mage loathes Fighter with all his black evil heart, and hates him enough to cause multiple comical injuries to Fighter, but he always survives. (More...) August 2009 In Warbot_007: Sophia, X-017 and his new girlfriend Sophia go to the movies. However, chaos soon ensures as X-017 tries to leave the theater. (More...) July 2009 Sarda is the "Wizard Who Did It" and the writer of the Sardapedia. He can manipulate reality and time itself, but only does so out of boredom and to bother others. Sarda plays a pivotal role the story of 8-Bit Theater, as the "Omnipotent Jackass" sends the Light Warriors on the quests for the orbs. (More…) Garland is the founder of the Dark Warriors and the Light Warriors' archnemesis and most frequent enemy. Despite this, Garland is generally portrayed as a friendly cook and the nicest character along with Fighter. (more...) Atomic Robo (better known as Robo) is the title character of the pulp action comic, Atomic Robo. He was created by Nikola Tesla in May 7, 1923, but unveiled to the public in Sept. 3, 1923. He is the first robot granted with "automatic" intelligence, humor, and a quirky personality. He aspires to spread new scientific innovations and progress, but ends up fighting all manner of weirdness out of science fiction (more…). In Episode 068: It Sounds Like a Good Idea to Me, Fighter and Red Mage go to the weapon store... (more...) Giant's Forest is a location in the earlier comics of 8-Bit Theater. Fighter McWarrior and Black Mage Evilwizardington go there because Fighter claims that the Armor of Invincibility is in the Cave of No Return, which is said to be located in Giant's Forest. After meeting a real giant, chaos ensures, and the entire forest is nuked by a Hadoken from Black Mage. (More…) Black Mage Evilwizardington is a main character in 8-Bit Theater. He is a member of the Light Warriors, but changes sides easily. He is also the evilest of the Light Warriors, and has a one sided love with White Mage. His best known ability is his Hadoken, which siphons love out of the universe (read more). Red Mage Statscowski is a main character in 8-Bit Theater. He is a member of the Light Warriors, and is obsessed with the idea of stats (More). Category:Sardapedia